show_by_69fandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Installing the Game For Android phones: QooApp Method (Recommended) #Download the APK file "QooApp" from the official QooApp site and locate the file on your computer. Alternatively, download the APK file directly onto your phone from the official QooApp site, and skip steps 2 and 3. For your safety, please do not download from any other source other than the official site. #Connect your phone to your computer via the charging cable, or you can e-mail the file to an e-mail address accessible on your phone if you do not have a cable that works with your computer. #Download the APK file to your phone. #Run the APK file from your phone. If you receive an error message "For security, your phone is set to block installation of apps obtained from unknown sources", click Settings, then switch Unknown Sources to''' on. If you would like to avoid this message every time you update the game, uncheck the '''this installation only box. Click OK. #Review permissions required for installation, then click the Install button. Once the installation is finished, click Open. #You can create a QooApp account now, or if you would like to use it without an account, click the''' x' in the top left corner of the screen. #Touch the magnifying glass' Search' icon on the top bar and type in "Show by rock". Locate the app named "SHOW BY ROCK!!" and click the banner. (NOTE: Please make sure the publisher name is listed underneath the app name as "Edia Co., Ltd.") #Click the 'Download' button. (You will have to allow QooApp to access photo, media and file permissions.) Once the file is dowloaded, you will be prompted to install the game. Click 'Install. #Once installation is finished, you can start the game with '''Open. APK Method (This method is not recommended, as it takes some time for APKs to be updated after maintenances, and finding a trustworthy, consistent APK source is usually difficult) #Find a downloadable APK file for the newest version of SHOW BY ROCK!! (Latest version information can be found here) and download it to your computer. (NOTE: No specific places are listed here, so please be careful where you download your APKs from) Alternatively, download the APK file directly onto your phone from the chosen site, and skip steps 2 and 3. #Connect your phone to your computer via the charging cable, or you can e-mail the file to an e-mail address accessible on your phone if you do not have a cable that works with your computer. #Download the APK file to your phone. #Run the APK file from your phone. If you receive an error message "For security, your phone is set to block installation of apps obtained from unknown sources", click Settings, then switch Unknown Sources to on. If you would like to avoid this message every time you update the game, uncheck the this installation only box. Click OK. #Review permissions required for installation, then click the Install button. Once the installation is finished, click Open. For iPhones: !! INFORMATION NEEDED !! Setting up the game Once the introduction scene finishes, you will be asked to accept the Terms of Service. Click the blue Accept button and you will be brought to the game start page. Touch the screen to start. After a short cutscene, you will be prompted to enter your nickname. Your name can be up to 10 characters long. The button below the input box is a name randomizer おまかせ. Once you enter a name, click the [Save(决定)]' button to confirm. It will ask you confirm your name. The blue button confirms your name and continues, and the black button will take you back to make changes to your name. You can enter a new nickname during the game by going to the Settings page. After another short cutscene, you will be asked if you would like to play through a tutorial. The blue button is 'Yes and the black button is No. If you say yes, you will be given a tutorial on the basics of gameplay, and a guide on note colors. Once the tutorial is finished, you will be given your starter bromides and prompted to set up your song timing. You will need phone sound to be on for this. You will hear notes in sets of four, and you should try to hit the center button on the fourth beat of each set. After doing this a few times, you will be asked if this timing is appropriate or if you would like to try again. The blue button Timing will let you re-try your timing. The black button [Close Settings (設定終了)]''' will confirm your current timing. You can set your timing again later during the game by going to the Settings page. Your first song (Youth is Non-Stop! by Plasmagica) will begin to play. Play through the song, then you will come to a page where you can set up your avatar's initial look. Please note that these items are free the first time you set up your avatar, but will require you to buy them if you later decide to change your mind. You will also be allowed to claim one free piece of furniture for your avatar's room. After this, the game will begin downloading the main portion of data required for gameplay. This can take several minutes and it is recommended you are connected to a Wi-Fi connection for the duration of the download. Backing up your data 'It is recommended to create an ID and password to back up your game data so it is not lost. Under the Menu, click the '[SB69 ID Data Transfer'(SB69 IDデータ引継ぎ)'].' You will be prompted to set up an ID (あなたのSB69ID) and a password (パスワード). If you ever need to transfer your data, you can log in on another device with this unique ID and your password using the bottom button, '[New Account Login'(別アカウントでログイン)']. If you need to set up a new password, use the '''[Password Reset(パスワード再設定)]' button. Restoring Backed-Up Data From a new game install: On the TOUCH START main screen, tap the [] button in the topmost left side of the screen. Tap the '[New Account Login(別アカウントでログイン)]' button (bottom option). Enter in your SB69ID and password, then hit the Accept button. The game will restart and your account will be logged in. From a current game install: Under the Menu, click the '[SB69 ID Data Transfer(SB69 IDデータ引継ぎ)]. Click the bottom button, [New Account Login(別アカウントでログイン)]'. Enter in your SB69ID and password into the fields, then hit the 'Accept button. The game will restart and your account will be logged in. Updating the Game For Android Phones: QooApp Method: Open the QooApp app from your phone and click on the game controller icon Games. Locate the SHOW BY ROCK!! app banner, and click the banner. Click the "Update" button on the bottom of the screen and follow the prompts. APK Method: Updating from APKs is the same as installing one. You will need to find the latest version APK and install it to your phone. For iPhones: !! INFORMATION NEEDED !! Category:Gameplay Category:Settings